Below Average
by nymphomaniac
Summary: Minami never wanted to become a shinobi. She enjoyed learning different types of jutsu, enjoyed knowing that she knew things. However, she never did very well in school mainly because: she didn't want to be a shinobi; too bad it was kind of required.
1. Prolouge: Teaser

_Below Average_-

Main Character: Aoki Minami (original character); Pairings: questionable; Labels: N.A.

Disclaimer: I disclaim - _"DISCLAIM! NOFIN IS MYNE. DISCLAIM!"_

Beta: _searching_

* * *

><p>Prologue: <span>And That's How It Happen<span>

_It was one of those days where nothing was really wrong but nothing was really right; and Minami couldn't decide wither or not she needed her sweater because she couldn't tell the temperature of the day by just looking through her window. And she didn't really feel like checking the temperature by gong outside, because that was a waste of time and she didn't really feel like going outside to check just to go back inside and then back out again. So she put on her sweater and left her house and half way to her destination she realized, she really didn't need her sweater; because it was hot and when it was hot she didn't need a sweater to keep herself warm. So on the way to the academy she began to pull off her sweater; and as she was pulling off her sweater she ended up tripping over a sleeping Nara who would have been marked truant had it not been for the girl who tripped over him and woke him up in time to head to the academy._

_"__Why were you sleeping on the ground anyways?" She asked because she couldn't quite figure it out, and Minami really hated not knowing._

_"__Because I was tired." Shikamaru replied, and after that neither one spoke because Minami felt stupid and Shikamaru didn't really like talking to people anyways. _

_When they reached their destination the two sat down side by side, because Minami enjoyed the lazy boys company, and those were the only two seats open. When Iruka-sensei entered the classroom, Minami was reminded that today was graduation day; and all the students were going to have to take the final test to decide wither or not you graduated. Minami sighed and glanced at her desk partner who seemed to have fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes, and glanced back to the front of the class waiting for her name to be called. It didn't take long for her last name was Aoki and they called the students by alphabetical. Aburame, Akimichi, and finally Aoki. When she entered the room she was still debating wither or not she was prepared. Even if she didn't pass it wouldn't be much of a problem to her because she herself didn't really want to be a shinobi in the first place. But then again if she didn't pass her father would surely be pissed and she would be grounded until the next graduation test, which would mean she would have to retake the academy, and that wasn't something she was looking forward too. Create some shadow clones? Easy. She could easily pass, but she could easily fail. Well even if she didn't want to be a shinobi, learning new jutsus might prove to be entertaining and if she did die, at least it would be honorable. But then again, she wasn't sure if she really even wanted to be honorable._

_"__Minami? Are you alright?"_

_"__Ah- yes." And with a small 'poof' and burst of smoke, three Minami clones stood to her left, indicating she was now a real shinobi. Whoop-de-doo. _

_As the day came to a close, she left the academy feeling, well nothing really. She probably should have felt proud or maybe grateful that she passed, but it wasn't like she wanted to pass in the first place._

_"__Minami." She glanced up and smiled weakly at her father. A tall man standing proud with one of those 'I-am-hell-a-better-than-you' auras awaited the small twelve year old. _

_"__Father." She shifted her weight onto her left foot and glanced up at him, her honey colored eyes barely visible through her curtain of ebony bangs._

_"__You passed." It was a statement, not a question; he already knew, he could tell by the newly appointed headband, which was tied loosely around her neck. "Wear it upon your forehead Minami, I will be seen with someone who improperly wears their shinobi headband." Slowly, Minami pulled off her headband and retied it on her forehead not bothering to push away her thick bangs, which hid the hateful eyes directed towards the man in front of her. He 'hm-ed' in a light approval and turned around, heading back towards the Aoki compound, she didn't need a 'congratulations' for she was more than capable of graduating so why bother congratulating her if she was going to pass anyways._

_'_**_Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, fuck you, you stupid fucking fuck hole._**_' And that was the relationship between Jun and Minami Aoki_

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors Note<span>: Sorry for the length.  
><em>


	2. Four Idiots and One Bigger Idiot

_Below Average_-

Main Character: Aoki Minami (original character); Pairings: questionable; Labels: N.A.

Disclaimer: No own a thing 'cept Minami... she's mah bitch.

Beta: _still pending_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: <span>Four Idiots and One Bigger Idiot: The Making of Team Seven<span>

It was now one day after graduation, and Minami was on her way to the academy. This time she left her sweater at home, and this time she wished she had it with her. There was no way to fix it this time, so she continued walking while ignoring the cold air that nipped at her pale skin and gave her a bad case of goose-bumps. This time she didn't trip over any sleeping Nara's. Instead she hopped over him and kicked his shin until he woke up mumbling about troublesome females and bothersome academies. They sat in the same seats as before, side-by-side in the very back surrounded by stupid girls who were more interested in the Uchiha's butt than actually learning anything related to becoming a shinobi. Glancing towards said Uchiha, she watched in slight amusement as Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss, _(cough)_ on accident of course.

"You're so dead Naruto!" Was he really? Minami highly doubted that Naruto was going to be killed, especially if said killer was some lovesick fool with _pink_ hair. After a while of watching Uchiha fan-girls chase Naruto around, Minami found herself completely bored out of her mind. What was taking Iruka so long anyways, or were they just really super early?

The door slid open and Iruka entered the room. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Not that she thought Iruka was a devil or anything. She watched as Iruka began speaking, watched his mouth move up and down, but didn't bother processing any of the words he spoke. She watched Naruto interrupt Iruka and swore that she would hit the blonde in the head if he kept interrupting. She did however let her ears pick up the words

"Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Aoki Minami."

_Oh dear she was so very royally fucked._

* * *

><p>Minami was sitting upright in a tree eating a couple dango sticks and trying not to be spotted by anyone; especially not her teammates. Below her was a small stone bench; a pink-haired girl- who she had brutally insulted (in her mind) -sat eating from a small bento box. She prayed to a kami that she didn't believe in, that the girl would hurry up and leave because she was really having an urge to drop a ball of goo-y goodness into the girl's hair. Dear god, Minami just really hated unnatural colored hair. Not to say Sakura's hair wasn't natural, it just- well it didn't look fucking natural. Not too far off stood a smirking Uchiha and inwardly Minami wondered why he had such a constipated look on his face. Perhaps he had eaten too much duck and now had to rip a really big fart but couldn't for fear of ruining his Uchiha name. For a second she stopped her thoughts hoping that the Uchiha couldn't hear her inner thoughts, because she's pretty sure if he could he would gain the ability to use his Sharingan and Amaterasu her fucking face off. Well while Minami thought up all the ways the Uchiha could torture her to death, said boy was currently making his way over to Sakura that constipated look still on his face.<p>

"You have such a lovely forehead, I could just kiss it." And Minami lost her footing and slipped off the branch, barely catching herself on the branch below. Her dango however, fell into the Uchiha's duck shaped hair.

_'__**You're so fucked. You're so fucked. Say goodbye to the light of day. You're going to die the most painful death. Death by Amaterasu to the fucking face.**__'_

Instead, the Uchiha ran off holding his stomach, all the while not noticing the sticky substance that now resided in his hair.

Blink. Blink. Well that was unexpected. Pulling herself back up in a sitting position, Minami sat with her back to the tree her thoughts running a mile a minute. **_What the fuck was that? _**Because from the time that she had been in the academy, never had she known Sasuke to run off like a pussy because he got dango dropped in his hair.

Minami was now walking back towards the classroom. She was fifteen minutes early but she didn't really care because she had nothing better to do anyways. As she was walking down the hall, a certain Uchiha passed by her not sparing her a second glance. He didn't smell like dango at all.

"What are you doing here?!" that, she recognized, was the voice of Uzumaki Naruto. When they came into vision she was intrigued by the fact that Naruto was the one with the dango stained hair even though she was certain she had dropped them on the Uchiha. She shook her head and walked right past the both of them. They were all idiots, she didn't need to know any more than that. Making her way into the classroom, she walked past a couple students who had also decided to show up early, though not for the same reason. She made her way to her seat in the back and plopped down lazily into the stupid chair. After a while of staring at the students she grew drowsy and decided to close her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Nanami!" She jerked back in her seat, barely catching herself from falling. "We're going." She nodded in response, her eyes still a bit blurry with sleep. <strong>Did he just call me? Tsk- whatever.<strong> She stood up and was immediately attacking with a dizzy spell. Being the stupid idiot that she was she took a couple uneasy steps anyways and walked straight into the wall.

"Idiot." She heard her teammate mutter.

"Duck ass." She froze. Did she just say that out loud?

"What did you just say?" She didn't turn around, but she could feel the deadly glare directed towards the back of her head.

"Nothing! You're a lovely shinobi! Like a duck ass!" she covered her mouth. Dammit, why couldn't she just shut up? She ran up the stairs towards the roof and quickly took a spot far away from the Uchiha who was still glaring at her with all his angry Uchiha-ness he could muster up.

"Alright, why don't we introduce ourselves? One at a time." **He looks like a monkey. What's his name again? Kakashi Hayate. Oh. The copy-cat ninja. **She remembered reading about him in her clan archive. She had always enjoyed reading up all the information which was stored in there. Most of it was classified and she was pretty sure she knew things that she was not supposed to, but she didn't really care. Information was her drug, she enjoyed knowing things. What she hated the most-in the whole wide world-was literally the unknown or simply not knowing.

"Oh me?" She glanced up, she really should stop dazing off while her sensei is speaking. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes. Hm- I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future- hm… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies- I have lots of hobbies."

A beat.

"That was totally useless. All we really learned was his name." Sakura deadpanned.

"I think he's just fucking with us." Minami mumbled.

"Now it's your turn, from the right."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant Ramen in a cup-" He totally didn't just skip Minami. "And I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait for water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and preparing them. And my dream, is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me, and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important"

A beat.

"Hobbies. Pranks I guess…"

A sigh. "Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like- I mean the person I like is-"she glanced at Sasuke. "Uh- My hobby is uh-"she giggled a bit. "My dream for the future is." This time she let out a little squeal.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Naruto!"

Minami face palmed.

"Wow you're not at all a creep." She mumbled. Sasuke glanced at her. Minami coughed into her elbow and looked away.

"Next one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

A beat.

Another beat.

A slight chuckle.

They all turned towards Minami.

"You do know the process you will have to go through to restore your clan right? You will need the help of a woman for that." She raised an eyebrow. The indication wasn't missed.

Sasuke blushed, barely noticeable.

Naruto began laughing, and Sakura blushed as well though for a completely different reason.

Kakashi, well he was rather intrigued by the fact that a twelve year old girl would hint something so- perverse.

"Last one."

A beat.

Another beat.

"I'm Minami Aoki. Hm… I like knowing stuff. I don't hate anything because hating just shows you care and I don't really care about things I dislike." What? "Hobbies… I don't really do anything, I guess reading. I don't dream, I mean what's the point of giving yourself high standards if you have less than a 15 percent chance of actually achieve them. Wasting time I definitely don't like wasting my time." The slight hint didn't go missed by Kakashi. _Rather pessimistic isn't she?_

"She's so weird." Sakura mumbled to herself. Though this was heard by all of them, they were ninja you know.

"Good you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Naruto perked up at this.

"Oh? What kind of mission are we going to have?!"

"It's a task that the five of us will do together."

"What? What? What? What?!" Naruto asked.

"A survival exercise."

"Huh? A survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura stated. Minami rubbed the back of her head. This was so boring.

"This is not like your previous training."

"So uh- what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi began to chuckle. It was rather ominous and Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey. That's a normal question. What's so funny?" Kakashi continued chuckling.

"Well. If I tell you the answer you're not going to like it. Of the twenty seven graduates that just came here, only a small handful will actually be accepted as genin, the other will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it. Pass, fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent." Minami's head rose. So there was still a chance she wouldn't actually make it? She turned her head and hid her slight smile. She really didn't want to become a shinobi anyways. Her father would be pissed but then again, he was always pissed.

"You see, didn't I tell you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that, that was just a select of candidates that might become genin, or not."

"What?!"

"That's how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five A.M. and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto began growling in frustration. Even Sasuke began shaking in slight anger. Minami however couldn't hold in her chuckles anymore and began to laugh lightly behind her hand.

"That's it you're dismissed. Oh, and tomorrow you might want to skip breakfast, or you'll puke." Minami's laughter was full force now. They all stared at her in surprised. Shock maybe? This girl, she wasn't right in the head. Or so it seemed that way. They were idiots, all of them. Four little idiots and one bigger idiot. This was the making of team seven.

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors Note<span>: A big thank you to TweedleDeeTheFirst and kanna-yamamoto for favoring this story! And a huge shout out to TweedleDeetheFirst for her lovely review! Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!_

_Also sorry for the bit of Sakura and Sasuke bashing, it wasn't really intended it was just a way to give you a glimpse into the perspective and personality of Minami._


	3. New Perspectives

_Below Average-_

Main Character: Aoki, Minami (original character); Pairings: questionable; Labels: N.A.

Disclaimer: Tried. Failed. All rights reserved.

Beta: _Nein_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: <span>New Perspectives: To Anger an Unsuspecting Lazy Ass<span>

* * *

><p><span><em>Seven o'clock A.M.<em>

The next morning, Minami woke up to the sound of a screaming stomach demanding to be fed. Despite this, she continued to lie motionless, simply staring up at the ceiling which was decorated with splatters of paint. After about five minutes of doing absolutely nothing, she finally pulled herself up and into a sitting position. After making sure she was steady, she made her way towards the kitchen to find something to satisfy her stupid stomach. After shoveling down whatever it was that she found in her fridge, she made her way back to her room only to be stopped by her father who she heard call her name. She contemplated the amount of trouble she would be in if she were to ignore him and after a few seconds slammed her door and locked it. A nice way to tell her father to fuck off. Recently since becoming an almost possible genin, her father's bullshit and stupidity seemed to have increased tenfold. Looking around her room, she realized her room probably resembled that of a boys. There were clothes on the ground, her forehead protector hung off the side of her bed post (she was pretty sure if her father saw that he would strangle her), and her closet... oh god let's not even go there.

She began to get dressed, a simple white t-shirt and black spandex shorts. She wrapped her legs in white bandages, then slipped into her ninja sandals which she had trouble finding under the mess of clothes and other random objects she probably didn't need but for some reason had. Prepared to head towards team seven's training spot she froze in a slight horror as she realized she was already two hours late. She then remembered who her sensei was and calmed down. It was Kakashi for kami sake, he probably wasn't even there yet. Then again, she probably shouldn't take any chances.

_Seven-fourty-five A.M._

**_Oh look a kitten._**

_Nine-thirty A.M._

**_Late, I'm late. It's fucking nine-thirty. Stupid cat, being all cute and shit._**

Grabbing her ninja gear, she darted out the door and began running to meet her team.

_**Now where was that located?**_

_Ten o'clock A.M._

"Minami you're late!"

"I got lost."

"For five hours?"

_A beat._

"My fish died."

"What?"_ Oh Minami, you stupid little fuck, you._

_Eleven o'clock A.M._

"Hello students nice to see you all made it on time."_** Fucking asshole.**_

"You're late!"

"Ah… well you see I saw a black cat."

"You know showing up late is a really bad influence on your students."

. . .

"Minami you were late too."

"Details, details."

"Well let's get started then." Kakashi began, Minami swore he was smiling underneath that mask of his and she couldn't elp but think it was a little creepy. Her thoughts floated off as she began to picture her sensei's face on the body of a monkey. He had pretty long limbs which was kind of awkward but she supposed it was just his height. He probably had a nice face, she frowned wondering what was under that mask, maybe a large burn or a beard? She shuttered Kakashi would look so weird with a beard.

"Why you little-"

_Poor Naruto._

* * *

><p>"Come on! One-on-one me and you let's go!"<p>

Oh kami.

Minami's palm met her face. She was sitting in a tree, much higher than she probably should have been. Luckily for her there were tons of leaves to cover her. Ironically, Sasuke happened to be below her and she chuckled to herself at the thought of dropping dango in his hair. Poor little ducky. Quack, quack, quack.

When her direction finally returned to the fight in front of her, Kakashi had his fingers up Naruto's ass and below her she was pretty sure Sasuke was having a nose bleed- kidding he was muttering about how everyone was an idiot. Angst, angst, angst, poor little emo boy. Of course then the realization hit her like a shit ton of bricks: Kakashi. Stuck. His. Fingers. Up. Naruto's. Asshole.

"Whaddafuck!" She screamed and all attention was suddenly on the girl who had slipped out of her tree. Behind the tree - and luckily hidden by the thick bushes - Sasuke found himself both wondering how long the girl had been there and wither or not he should slap the stupid girl for having almost reveled his location.

Kakashi looked bemused, if not a bit confused, "Minami, what are you doing?"

"You're..." Kakashi nodded allowing her to continue,

"A hentai." She finished with a deadpanned expression.

Sweatdrop.

"Well, are you here to challenge me?" He asked completely ignoring her hentai comment.

"Ah-" she looked around, _shit._

Kakshi stepped forwards, Minami stepped back. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but continued to step forwards anyways.

"Ah- Naruto What the fuck are you doing!" Minami exclaimed - in her deadpanned voice - pointing behind Kakashi. And once again, for some god-forsaken reason, Kakashi looked back. Once he realized his mistake, he cursed and turned back ready to take action for his error.

The girl was gone. Her chakra nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Okay so no, Minami was not one of the bravest people in the world and perhaps she could even have been considered one of the most cowardly but in no way was Minami an idiot. She knew Kakashi was a jounin - her bingo book had told her so - and she knew that his level was way above all three of the genin and the only way they could ever beat him was by working together. She also knew that she was on a team with a bunch of fucking ass-holes and retards and the only way they'd over consider working together would be if- yeah well they wouldn't work together. Sasuke was too angst-y and emo, Naruto was too proud, Sakura was too dim-witted, and Minami just didn't like any of them. Yes, Minami openly admitted she too would not work with her teammates for the sake of this exercise. Besides, going back to academy wasn't so bad, at least she wouldn't need to put her life in any more danger. So instead, she shoved herself in between two bushes and fell asleep.<p>

_**Fuck this shit.**_

Of course there were two things bothering her. The first being the long lecture she'd be in for once she got home and secondly, the fact she would now have 'running away from Kakashi-sensei like a coward' pinned to her conscious for all eternity. Perhaps she was also feeling a bit guilty, if she didn't do anything at all her whole team would fail and even though none of them would know it, her ass-hole of a conscious would pin the blame on her since she didn't even bother trying.

Pft- guilty? Minami? Only two of the three things bothered her, and it was definitely not guilt.

_A beat._

**For fucks sake!**

* * *

><p>Sakura's scream could be heard from every part of the training grounds. Minami was pretty sure she also hear something like "Sausage-kun~" but it was really hard to tell. She made her way in the general direction where the scream had come from and when she got to the scene there was a fallen Sakura and no Kakashi to be found. Minami blinked, she'd never been good dealing with bodies, especially ones that weren't dead. Perhaps if she was dead Minami would have gone through her pockets or drawn a face on her with a marker but the girl was still breathing, she could tell by the up and down movement of her nonresistant chest.<p>

_**Oh Kami please help me and my team.**_

"Oi, Sakura." she muttered poking the girl's cheek.

"Ung... Sas... uke-kun... don't leave... m... e."

_A beat._

"Sasu..u..u..ke"

"Wake the fuck up ya Sasuke obsessed weirdo!" Minami shouted and then proceed to kick the girl's side - gently of course.

"W-what? M-Minami?"

_A second or two later._

"Where's Sasuke-kun! Is he okay?! Ohmygod Sasukeeeeeeeee~!"

_**Fuck this.**_

She then proceeded to walk away leaving the screaming girl to suffer her loss in peace.

* * *

><p>Minami winced at the sound of stomachs growling and for a second she felt guilty, but then that guilt past and it became denial and mental arguing and thus Minami shut her brain off.<p>

"Uh oh, stomachs growling, huh, that's too bad." He paused and lifted a finger. "Oh by the way, about this exercise. Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

An excited grin appeared on Naruto's face, Minami's eyes narrowed.

**_Stupid hentai- what are you planning?_**

The other three began to cheer - in their own ways of course - Naruto grinned and wiggled his legs, Sakura jumped up and down while shouting, and Sasuke smirked but otherwise didn't have much of a reaction.

"That means all four of us are-"

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program pertinently!" The air changed, the three all glared at Kakashi with hate-filled expressions. Minami blinked, dropped... from... the... program? Inwardly, her heart let out a large leap of relief, yet she couldn't help feel a bit disappointed. She wasn't sure if it was due to the horror-struck expressions on the others faces or the soon to be grave she'd have to dig for herself when her father found out.

"Because you don't think like ninja." Her eyes shot up towards Kakashi, a curious expression on her face. "You think like little kids, like brats." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and before Minami could figure out what was going on Sasuke jumped up and attacked Kakashi who quickly disappeared and reappeared now sitting on the young boys back, his hand held behind his back.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi continued. Sakura screamed and demanded he let go of Sasuke, Minami scowled at the girl and shoved her with her foot.

"Down puppy, you're yelling in my ear." She turned attention away from the glaring girl and back to Kakashi, she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura exclaimed. Minami growled at the girl,

_**Stop interrupting!**_

"I mean, you never even realized what this exercise is all about, not even close."

"What it's about?"

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But, I wanted to ask that from the beginning..." Sakura trailed off.

"Che, use your head! Why do you think they put people on a squad? Why do you think we would do that?"

"How are we supposed to know why you pick multiple people for a squad? We didn't make the rules!" Naruto shouted.

"Less possible chances to die. Larger probability of success with a whole team instead of just one... oh." Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. For fucks sake, she had just been discussing the many reasons why this specific group would not be able to work together. The other three glanced up at the girl who'd paused, her expression became deadpanned again and Kakashi found himself both annoyed and curious. The girl wasn't completely emotionless but when reading her emotions really mattered her expression became... empty.

"It's so basic..." She muttered to herself.

"What? What is it?!" Naruto shouted, wiggling and kicking his legs.

"Team... work..." She frowned and looked down. How could she not have known? She knew most of everything! There was no way she could have overlooked something so simple. Her mind had been so warped about the bells and the different ways that they would fail that she'd hadn't even noticed. Deadpanned expression in place, she glanced up at Kakashi who stared back with an expression just as blank.

"Working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked her question directed towards Kakashi.

"Yes, that's what I meant, but it's too late now. If all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well anyways, it's over." Sakura then interrupted him with another question while Minami just drowned herself in her own thoughts. Were there still things she needed to learn? Perhaps she did need to become a genin in order to enhance her knowledge. She'd always figured she'd be able to get it all on her own, she never needed anyone because her father had always demanded she be able to do things on her own.

* * *

><p><em>"It's better to work alone, less people to worry about."<em>

_"If you can't do something on your own, you're not worthy of becoming a shinobi."_

_"These teams are a waste of time, we could get much more done if we worked solo instead of sending a whole group."_

_"Other people will only hinder you in the future."_

_"Relationships, hah, they're not required, they're optional. Bonds don't strengthen a ninja, they weaken them."_

_"Just like your mother."_

_"Like your mother."_

_"Weak."_

* * *

><p>Was her father right? There were so many logical reasons behind his beliefs and his teachings. Then why was this man in front of him trying to teach her otherwise? Who was right? Her head began to hurt, gun shots rang through her head. Her hand shook lightly, her head stung with a familiar stress signal. The only constant thing was - her mask never fell.<p>

Her hands seized their shaking when she noticed a flash of metal.

"Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." Minami blinked and glanced at Sakura who seemed completely shaken. He didn't include her. She made eye contact with the man, his expression telling her to calm down. He must know about... it.

"That's what happens on a mission." The three visibly relaxed, Minami stayed tense staring at the kunai with a dark expression. "The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it. They are all ninja, who are honored as heroes in our village.

"That's it, that's it, that's it! Now I know! I've decided I want to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog, I'm gonna be a hero!" Minami's whole body tensed, her expression darkened. Her face was still staring towards the ground and for the most part the three genin missed the hateful look from behind her thick bangs.

"They are a special kind of ninja." Kakashi said hesitantly, his eyes glancing down at the girl sitting on the floor.

"Huh? What kind are they? Come on tell us!" Kakashi turned back around his face hidden from the group. He opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly heard a shift from behind him.

"Wanna know that badly huh?" Minami's voice was no longer held its lazy undertone, it was dark. Her whole face was hidden by bangs, a sly smile appeared on her face. She flashed and appeared behind Naruto standing close by his ear a kunai placed just under his Adam's apple. Sasuke and Sakura both looked up shocked that their usual uncaring teammate had suddenly attacked Naruto. Kakashi took a step forward and she flung a second kunai just barely missing Kakashi's toes. "Want your name on that stone so bad huh? I can help you with that." Naruto's eyes widened, his legs shook, and his voice was unable to form any words.

"_She_ died honorably. That's why _her_ name is there. You want your name there? I'll have to kill you first." She pulled back, a Naruto visibly let out a shaky breath.

"Killed in action, that's what makes them so special," Minami sneered putting emphasis on the word special. "I'd help you but if I killed you now your death would mean nothing. They'd probably put your name on anyways though, they'll recognize anyone as long as they have a good story to tell." Kakashi wouldn't have been surprised if she'd spat on the ground, he'd have to ask about her later - she obviously had a back story to this behavior.

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are on here."

It was silent, they all stared at Kakashi, a few of them secretly glanced at Minami. Her expression was now once again deadpanned, she sat on the ground with her legs crossed - acting as though nothing had ever happened - she was quite the actress, her whole life was practically a play after all.

"Alright, I am going to give you one more chance. But I am going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but, Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself, and if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail." Minami raised an eyebrow. None of them had even indicated that they'd try to feed him. He'd already stated that Naruto was not allowed to have lunch so why bother adding an additional by the way if you feed him you're fucked.

_**Silly Kakashi-hentai.**_

"I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?"

* * *

><p>The three began eating the packed bentos. Naruto's stomach rumbled, catching the others attention. Minami had not yet opened her bento, she'd been deep in thought before finally making up her mind.<p>

"Uzumaki." She growled, the boy's head shot up and he looked at her with a frightened expression.

"Y-yes?"

"Say 'ah'"

_A beat._

_Another beat._

"Well hurry up, we don't have much time stupid." She revealed her bento to him and her chopsticks ready to shove food into his mouth.

"M-Minami, you can't do that! You heard what sensei said..."

"Kakashi this, Kakashi that. Fuck Kakashi, he's an asshole anyways." Minami growled, today was obviously not her day. The usually laid-back girl was now pissed and literally barking at them like a prideful animal. Seeing the girl's intentions, Sasuke then lifted his arm offering the wolf-like girl his own lunch.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team, if Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

Sakura looked at him with a new admiration.

"I'm giving him my fucking bento, bug off you duck-ass." Minami suddenly intervened, breaking the sentimental moment.

"You need your energy too idiot! Give him some of both of them then eat yours as well. I don't need you holding us back." The boy scoffed. Minami practically hissed at the boy,

"I had breakfast I don't need it, and don't you talk about me holding the team back when you're the stupid brat who got stuck under Kakashi's ass!"

"Guys~" The two glaring genin both suddenly looked up, Naruto's sniffling having caught both of their attention. Minami closed her eyes and took a breath,

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'll give him half of mine and you give him half of yours."

"Here, you can make it a third and give him a third of mine, then it'll give you more as well." Naruto turned toward Sakura with an ecstatic expression. The girl blushed,

"I'm on a diet anyways," she added quickly. Minami scoffed but the side of her lip twitched and she found herself smirking at the girl with an amused expression.

"You feed him." Minami shoved the food at the girl.

"Eh? Why me? Why not you!" Minami shrugged and laid back with her arms behind her head.

"Too much of a hassle." She mummbled and turned onto her side, away from Sakura's direction.

"It was your idea!"

"Just do it." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but this is a onetime thing okay Naruto!" Naruto practically jumped for joy and nodded.

The moment the piece of rice was swallowed a large burst of smoke shook the entire area, Kakashi's face appeared from the smoke and he shouted angrily at the group.

"You!" Naruto screamed, Sakura ducked, Sasuke got ready to attack, and Minami snorted not bothering to open her eyes.

"You broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment." He made a series of hand signs, the sky became dark and thunder clashed with the clouds, "Any last words?"

"Uhhh but you said..."

"Yes?"

"You said there were three of us! And that's why Sasuke, Minami, and Sakura..." his voice trailed off.

"We're all on this squad, and we're all in it together."

"Yeah that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!"

Minami sighed and inwardly cursed.

"Is that so? Even Minami?" They turned towards the girl who still had her eyes closed with a peaceful expression. Sakura almost smacked the girl, how could she be so calm? Minami didn't move, Kakashi shifted his fingers, ready to attack.

"Knock it off stupid." Kakashi blinked, Minami was now in front of Naruto, holding a kunai of her own.

"Hm?"

"If you wanted to hear my voice so bad you should have said so, Sasuke and Sakura lectured you enough didn't they? Even if I don't particularly like either of them..." she paused, "We'll all accept the punishment together."

Her eyes hardened, her face remained blank. Kakashi could have cheered, of course he didn't though I mean what fun would that be?

"You're all accepting the punishment together? That's your excuse?! You all-" Minami inwardly panicked, she was sure that if they took care of Naruto like a team they'd get the okay. Why was he still angry? Her face remained passive, inwardly she wrote herself a will and a goodbye note to her father.

_'Well it was nice knowing you.'_

"Pass."

_**For fucks sake! You asshole!**_

And had she not been so relieved she probably would have smacked the jounin upside the head. She passed!

_Oh shit... she passed._

* * *

><p>"So?" He wasn't asking because he was worried about her.<p>

"I passed." He just wanted the chance to gloat.

"Of course you did. Have you learned any new jutsus yet?" She scoffed, what could she have possibly learned a new jutsu within a couple of hours?

"Not yet." The man rolled his eyes,

"Useless." He didn't really think she'd hear it. She heard it anyways. He didn't really care.

"But..." He glanced up at her, she inwardly smirked. This was going to piss him off-

"I did learn that you don't have the thought process of a real ninja." His eyes narrowed, she was fucked.

"But of a brat playing a game." She turned around, and walked out of his office.

"Minami!" She could hear his thundering footsteps running up behind her.

It was worth it anyways.

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors Note:<span> I apologize for the agonizingly slow updates. For one, I've been busy beta-reading for another author, I also am getting my ass kicked in school. Science and I just don't mix. I've also been feeling really unmotivated recently. I'll update soon. Hopefully sometime this weekend. I'll be starting the next chapter now, though I'm not sure if I'll actually get it done by tonight. Thank you for all the new follows and favorites! I haven't really gotten any inspiring reviews lately but that's alright. I do encourage you to review though, it really helps motive me to update faster. So thanks for reading! _

_Another thing. You guys are finally getting to see the other sides of Minami. A lazy, unmotivated girl, with anger issues and animal-like characteristics. I assure you she's not really an animal though, she just growls and hisses a lot when she's angry. Her past will be picked at some more as well so you have that to look forward to._

_All of these are unbetaed as well if you catch an error feel free to point it out. Or if you are a beta-reader and you have the time message me and let me know. I could always use a second eye to catch my mistakes and what not. _


	4. Not At All Usless

_Below Average-_

Main Character: Aoki Minami (original character); Pairings: questionable; Labels: N.A.

Disclaimer: Blahblahblahfuckyoublahblahblah

Beta: o' where o' where did my beta go~ o' where o' where can he/she be~ / yeah I don't have one

* * *

><p><strong>So I actually was able to finish chapter three sometime around the same day I completed chapter two... I was totally completely pissed because I actually bothered to watch the first few episodes again so I'd get the dialogue correct. This meant I had to type a shit ton of crap as well as constantly pause the damn thing so I could get the right dialogue. Well it ended up all getting deleted and thus I had to type it all over again. I am also too lazy to bother checking the dialogue and everything. I'll try to keep most of it correct but this is all going to go off memory. There also might be a few more errors in this chapter than most of my chapters due to the absolute frustration I'm feeling from having to rewrite it - so if you catch anything let me know. Alright chapter three: take two! (but seriously I had like over 3,000 words! That's a long chapter for someone like me!)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Reply to Nee339:<em> Wow thank you very much :') I'm honored that you chose my story to be placed within your community. Hm... I supposed I didn't mention that did I. Well I thought it would be a bit self-explanatory. But now that I look over it, yeah it doesn't make much sense at all. Since I'm the author I already knew the answer the answer to your question: **Why was Minami tacked onto team 7?** Well there happened to be an odd number of students in the academy. Originally Minami was not supposed to even supposed to be enrolled in the academy however due to her lack of "skills" and motivation her father placed her in the academy hoping that she would become a better shinobi. See her clan is very strict perhaps even more so than the Hyuga's they like to train there own without having to enlist in the academy. I'll take this into consideration as well and will explain this some more within the story itself. Thank you for reviewing and actually a lot of people seem to be interested in her relationship with her father. It will be explained as the story goes on for now you'll just have to wait ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: <span>Not At All Useless: Suspicion<br>

The next morning, Minami didn't even bother with breakfast. She probably should have because now her stomach was cursing at her and causing her a shit ton of aching. Sadly, she was unable to do so since her father had been on her ass the entire morning. Obviously, he was still a bit prissy about the whole "_Dad you think like a brat playing a game of ninja_" comment. Still, she thought it was completely worth it, the look on his face was priceless. Of course she'd also paid the price and now was sporting a lovely purple bruise around the corner of her left eye. It was a bit puffy, but it was not a complete black eye and thus she was able to see where she was going.

_Crackle._ "Sasuke, I am at point B."

She was now stationed somewhere in Konoha chasing a cat - and yes it was as boring as it sounded.

_Crackle._ "Sakura, I'm at point C."

_Crackle._ "I'm at D."

_Crackle._ "Minami, you forgot to state your name." Kakashi corrected.

_Crackle._ "_You_ knew it was me didn't you?" Though she couldn't see the jounin, she could practically feel the eye-roll directed in her direction.

_Crackle._ "Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it!"

_Crackle._ "You're late Naruto, okay squad seven prepare to-" he interrupted himself with a sudden shout of, "The target has moved! Follow it!"

The four genin all darted forward, jumping from tree too tree, and making sure to stay out of vision range.

"What's your distance from the target?"

"About five meters, I'm ready just give us the signal!" Naruto whisper-yelled.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke agreed.

"Me too." Sakura added.

_A beat._

"Minami?"

"Yeah, yeah just call the signal."

"Alright... now!"

The four all attacked, grabbing for the animal.

"I got it! I got it!"

_Hiss! Scratch! Thump!_

"Ahh!"

Poor Naruto. Minami walked over and grabbed the cat from his hands. The cat hissed at her, she proceeded to hiss back - a lot louder - the cat shut up.

"Can you identify the target by the red bow on it's right ear?"

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID." Sasuke nodded.

Silence.

Meow! The cat jumped out of her arms and attacked Naruto.

. . .

"Why can't we get a better mission?! I hate cats!" Naruto shouted into ear-piece, proceeding to shatter a few ear-drums.

* * *

><p>The group stared in horror, their target was now being crushed by a rather heavy-set woman.<p>

"Awwh~ My poor little baby. Mommy was worried about you, yes she was, you naughty little girl~" She cooed. Naruto just laughed and pointed, "Ha-ha! Stupid cat deserves to be squashed!"

"Hey Minami, I've been wanting to ask, where did you get that bruise?" Sakura asked.

"Ne?" Minami's hand felt her eye, pressing lightly at the crescent shaped bruise around her eye.

"Oh... This morn- Last night I ran into a wall." Kakashi blinked, and stared at the girl his eyes noticeably narrowing, he examined her facial features looking for some indication that she was lying. A smile on her lips, and a dead expression in her eyes.

"There are quite a few missions available for team seven," The Hokage broke Kakashi's train of thought and he switched his attention over towards the man.

Minami's eyes trailed around the room, she was quite tired of the constant missions placed upon them. She didn't really mind D-ranked missions, yeah they were utterly boring but at least she didn't have to worry about risking her life or anything.

Her mind hopped around searching for something to entertain her. She continued to stare at the Hokage, pretending she was listening to whatever it was that he was droning on about,

"SILENCE!"

"Ah... what sorry." Everyone turned towards Minami and Iruka felt a sweat drop run down his forehead. He'd actually thought that Minami was the only one listening... apparently not.

"You always treat me like you're my grandfather or something old man! I'm not the same little brat I used to be, I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!" Minami sweat-dropped, he still sounded like a little brat.

Iruka chuckled lightly to himself, he was soon joined in by the Hokage and to Minami's surprise he finally decided to let Naruto have his way.

"So Naruto wants us to know that he is no longer a brat but a former brat, very well... since you are so persistent I will give you a C ranked mission." Minami felt a headache coming on, she really didn't feel like doing anything above a D rank... seemed too troublesome.

The doors slid open and Minami glanced over her shoulder to peer at the man standing in the doorway.

"What the... a bunch of little snot nose kids?" Minami wrinkled her nose, he smelled disgusting - like sake and mist.

. . .

"And you the little one with the idiotic look on his face, am I supposed to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Ha ha, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his fa..." The group of genin all lined up - Naruto slapped Minami on the back, forcing her to stand up straight. The tallest was Minami - standing an inch or two taller than Sasuke - after Sasuke was Sakura and finally came Naruto, the short one with the idiotic look on his face.

"I'll demolish you!" Minami rolled her eyes and tripped the blonde before he could attack the man. Kakashi then proceeded to step on his back, keeping him from getting back up.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi explained.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that's going to change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means your life." Minami scoffed and they all turned towards her with curious expressions.

"This is a C ranked mission, I doubt we'll have to fight any S-ranked criminals nonetheless give up our lives for some drunk asshole." Before he could reply, she walked past him and headed home to pack for their trip.

* * *

><p>Nearing the front gates, Minami found herself the last one to arrive.<p>

"You're late!" Naruto pouted pointing a finger at the girl.

"Hardly. I'm on time. You're just early." Naruto pouted and the group began their journey.

"YEAH! WHOO-HOO! Alright!" Naruto threw his arms up in the air, a large grin on his face.

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village! I am a traveler now believe it!"

"Hey... am I supposed to trust my life to this kid? He's a joke!" Tazuna commented. Minami hissed at him and Sasuke watched with slight amusement as Tazuna inched his way further from Minami.

"Don't worry he's with me and I'm a jounin." Minami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so if anyone tries to slit your throat you have good old Kakashi to save you. Maybe the other genins and I should just leave now so you don't have to deal with these annoying snot nosed kids. Of course that also means less people to keep you safe and a larger chance of your death." Tazuna laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go."

* * *

><p>Minami found herself bored out of her mind. The others were talking - listening - to Tazuna and Kakashi oh so interesting speech about shinobi villages. Of course Minami already knew most of the information seeing as well she was Minami and Minami knew everything (cough-<em> or the basic stuff anyways<em>). Half way across a bridge she noticed an odd puddle off to the side of the road. She raised and eyebrow and elbowed Naruto in the rib.

"Aye, look." she tilted her head in the direction of the puddle. "I think an animal went and took a piss there." She hoped he'd pick up on what she was hinting at.

He didn't. Instead he just made sure to stand on the far right side away from the suspicious 'puddle' of piss.

She sighed and moved over towards Sasuke.

"Hey has it rained recently." Sasuke stared at her then glanced at the puddle and nodded understanding what she was pointing out. She didn't bother telling Sakura or Kakashi, she honestly figured they'd figure it out for themselves for Sakura was the top kunoichi of the rookie seven and Kakashi was Kakashi.

A few steps after walking past the puddle two rouge appeared from the puddle and wrapped a large chain attached to two claws around Kakashi and pulled slicing him to pieces.

Minami blinked noticing how instead of guts and blood she saw pieces of wood and logs.

"Now it's your turn." They appeared behind Naruto, claws and chain at the ready. Realizing the blonde was not about to move, she dashed in front of him and threw a shuriken at the chain which, in turn, yanked them back keeping them at bay. They tugged, but before they were able to free themselves, Sasuke threw a kunai locking the shuriken in place. He then jumped towards the two, landing onto their claws then proceeded to slam their faces together.

_(A.N: Or something like that, I can't actually remember what happen since I'm too lazy to check it over by watching the anime, I need a beta, any takers?)_

The two unnamed ninja then proceeded in detaching their hands from the claws and running in opposite directions: one towards Tazuna, the other towards Naruto.

Once again, Naruto was unable to move and just as he was about to get hit, Minami shoved him aside awaiting for a painful impact.

It never came.

"Yo~"

Fucking Kakashi.


	5. A Lot Like: Fuck You

_Below Average-_

Main Character: Aoki Minami (original character); Pairings: questionable; Labels: N.A.

Disclaimer: Gimmie a P-L-E-A-S-E_D-O-N-T_S-U-E_M-E what does that spell? Who fucking knows!

Beta: B-E-A-T ... shit I spelled that wrong. SEE I REALLY NEED A BETA GUYS.

* * *

><p><em>Special shout out to: cjennxx &amp; Angel4EverLostInLife Thanks for the reviews and words of encouragement! ;<em>  
><em>also thank you to all those who Favorited &amp; Followed. I had a great conversation with cjennxx who gave me loads of encouragement and has given me once again unleashed my writers passion! *dramatic pose* so thank you very much!<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: <span>A lot like: fuck you<span>

"Yo~"

Fucking Kakashi.

"Fuck you Kakashi." she mumbled - not so discretely - they all heard it. Tazuna stared wide eyed at the young cursing child. Really! What kind of parents let their children walk around with such a potty-mouth?!

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you young lady." Because of course the 'fuck you' part was pretty expectant from someone like Minami. "Naruto, I am sorry for not helping you earlier, I didn't expect you to freeze up like that."

Naruto wore a pained expression,

"Hey... you alright?" Minami rose an eyebrow, "Scaredy-cat."

"Pft- who uses the phrase 'scardey-cat'? Shouldn't it be more like 'piss-face' or 'lack-of-balls-boy'?" She probably meant something like 'pussy' but you know she was only _twelve_. (_*cough*_)

"I don't know anyone who uses those phrases." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Oh... I thought they did."

"Anyways," Kakashi continued, "Good job Sasuke, you too Sakura." Nothing for Minami.

"Is this because I told you to fuck yourself?"

_Ignored._

"Naruto, those ninja, their claws were coated in poison. We need to open up the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Do not move or it will spread. And Tazuna, I need to talk to you." Kakshi's face become serious.

"These guys are chunin class ninja from the village hidden in the mist. They are ninja's known to keep fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?"

Minami began to drown them out with her own thoughts. Obviously this was no C ranked mission, with chunin assassins after their asses, who's to say they weren't going to be facing tougher opponents? The logical choice was to turn the fuck around and head back to Konoha, but was that really all that reasonable? And with Naruto on their team the likely hood of them turning around because he was carelessly injured dropped to a measly 25% plus their was Tazuna, a persistent little bastard who probably wouldn't go back without putting in some effort at baiting them. She briefly listened as Naruto began to growl in frustration. So much like a _fox_. Her attention finally snapped completely back into reality when he, well to put it bluntly, jammed a kunai into his had then proceeded to make a big speech about protecting the bridge builder despite the fact he was currently bleeding out. Smart right? Yeah not really.

"Silly Uzumaki-kun, you're going to die." she didn't really mean to say it out loud, but the effect was amusing nonetheless.

"WHAT?"

"She's right, it's good that you are releasing the poison, but any more and you will die from loss of blood." Before Kakashi could do anything, Minami grabbed Naruto's hand and inspected it.

Slowly but surely it was healing itself, so that was it huh?

"Minami." she ignored Kakashi's pointed look.

"Hey um... am I going to be okay?"

"Probably not." she replied and hastily wrapped a bandage around his hand.

"Oh thank god, wait WHAT?"

"She was kidding Naruto!" Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh goody~"

"I was not joking."

"MINAMI STOP IT!"

"Minami, your sadist side is showing."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

><p>He looks like a cow.<p>

They are getting beaten by a man wearing cow print leg warmers.

God she couldn't have felt lamer.

At least she got to finally witness the true Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"It's over." It didn't feel over. Sure he got rid of Zabuza's clone, then got rid of his clone's clone, but she'd read about Zabuza. How could it be over?

"You don't get it do you? There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations." After a long unneeded speech, Zabuza went splat again. Another clone? What was this? Fucking inception! Clone-within-a-clone-within-a-clone?!

Zabuza attacked with his sword, Kakashi ducked. Zabuza then thrust out his foot smashing into Kakashi's side who went flying into the water.

Water. He's in water. He's facing a mist ninja who probably knows tons of water jutsus. He kicked him into the water, there had be a reason why,

"Kakashi-sensei move!" she shouted.

"It's too late. Water prison no jutsu!" He was trapped.

Fuck.

_Get out of there. Leave. Run. Run. Run. LEAVE. You have no chance!_

"Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death."

Was he stupid? Why was he talking? Shouldn't he be attacking? God he really must underestimate us, than again what could they do? They were only genin. Brushes with death? They were twelve! Then again... she glanced over at Sasuke. Did this Zabuza even know he was talking to the last Uchiha? Did he really not know how familiar the last Uchiha was with death?

"Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, can you start calling yourself ninjas, you are not ninjas." Just as he was about to attack Minami spoke up,

"Are you stupid? Or just retarded?" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid girl shut up!_

"We're genin, that means we have yet to gain any experience. Of course we haven't been faced with death yet, but that doesn't mean we aren't prepared. Do you really think that we became ninja's just to run around and plant flowers? We know the risks. Do you think you're tough? Making fun of a bunch of children? Does that make you a real ninja because you kick around little kids? You think we're playing ninja? Who's the one who is bullying children?" They all stared at her, Zabuza glared.

God she was so fucked.

"MINAMI!" That was the last she heard before she was promptly knocked to the ground her ears ringing loudly in her head. her mouth opened preparing to scream, but nothing came out. It was dark, and cold.

_Fuck Minami you're so stupid._

* * *

><p>The first time she came to she spotted a dead corpse and a hunter-nin. Her team was okay, Kakashi was out of his stupid water bubble thing, and Naruto was yelling at the hunter-nin.<p>

"Typical."

"Minami?"

"Sorry." and she fell over.

* * *

><p>"You're awake?"<p>

"No."

"She's awake guys!"

"Go die." she rolled over onto her side then winced.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Who ripped open my lungs?

"Are you stupid?" She didn't look up, but she knew who it was.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sasuke scoffed,

"Why did you say all that if you knew you wouldn't be able to defeat him."

"I am fucking alive aren't I?"

"Hardly."

Glare.

Glare.

"Dumb-ass."

"Duck-ass."

'Idiot."

"Bigger Idiot."

"U-uh guys..."

"Shut up!" they shouted in unison. Naruto squeaked and shrunk back behind Kakashi who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Guys I have to tell you something important."

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Zabuza... might still be alive."

Silence.

"Wait what?"

"That hunter-nin. He used senbon to kill him. Not to mention he took the body with him, most hunter-nin-"

"Dispose of the body on site, and you didn't stop him when he took the body?" Minami asked with wide eyes. "Are you stupid? Shouldn't you have already guessed that he was still alive? You of all people, a jounin. He used senbon did you say? That should have been the heads up. So you just stood there while he took the body?"

"Oh shut up Minami. What do you know? You were out cold." Sasuke retaliated.

"Oh fuck you."

"Well sorry we don't know _everything_ like you do." Sakura added in.

"I thought everybody knew that Hunter-nin's didn't take the whole body. If they needed anything they'd take the head."

"This is not the time to fight." Kakashi said silencing Minami with his hand. Minami growled. Yeah she was kind of being an ass. She really shouldn't be talking since she didn't do anything except make herself into dead weight. She couldn't do anything. She didn't do anything. Most of all she_ couldn't_ do anything and it pissed her off.

She always took pride in knowing that she knew things. You can beat anyone as long as you know how to. But that wasn't true was it? Even if you knew how to do something it didn't mean you could actually do it.

Minami was frustrated.

And thus she took it out on the people around her. She blamed and blamed. It's your fucking fault for not noticing that Zabuza wasn't really dead, but all in all the words just backtracked right back at her.

_You didn't notice._

_I didn't notice._

_Why didn't you do anything?_

_Why couldn't I do anything._

_Why._

_Why._

_Why am I so useless!_

But not everything was about Minami, and yeah she knew that but that didn't mean she'd admit to it. She thought herself to be superior above all, she didn't follow orders, and she never was a team player, and probably had a list of reasons why she was the way she was but none of these reasons were all that valid because she _knew_.

She knew she was selfish and she knew she was childish, but all I all she was her father's daughter. Another prideful Aoki. All talk but no bite. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Why? Why was I useless? Why did I pull the stunt that I did?

Because I was scared.

Because I wanted to save them.

Because I care.

And that made her weak.

If he was going to attack anyone, he was going to attack her first because she'd rather take a thousand hits than watch her teammates hurt. And that made her weak.

They were her weakness.

_"Relationships, hah, they're not required, they're optional. Bonds don't strengthen a ninja, they weaken them."_

Why were her father's words coming back now? Was he right? Or was Kakashi right? Was this a mistake? Was joining the academy and placing herself on a team a mistake? She was the odd one out. That extra fourth member.

She was a mistake.

She'd have to severe them. No more bonds. She had no weaknesses. Because deep down she really was a prideful Aoki.

"Minami are you coming?"

"Were to?"

"Extra training. Don't push yourself though. You are still in a weakened condition."

"No let's go."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked with a doubtful expression.

"When am I not."

Her expression was darker than usual.

But nobody bothered to comment on it.

"Just don't get in the way."

She scoffed.

"Fuck you Uchiha."

_Why was this so hard?_

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Chapter Five; Minami the Prideful.<span>

Who was Minami? He knew who she was. What she looked like, how she acted, but he really didn't know anything about _her_. He was the last Uchiha, everyone knew everything about him and perhaps that was why he was so interested in figuring her out. Minami the mysterious. A smart, asshole of a girl. With sadistic tendencies and the ability to freak everybody out with a slight twitch of the lip. She didn't seem right, right in the head. She seemed almost... broken. Like a toy that got programed wrong. Defective wires.

Minami was prideful, that was obvious. She never admitted to her mistakes despite constantly making them, he could read her eyes but not her body language. One of her eyes were hidden by her bangs so reading her was never easy. She was easy to egg on, a girl with a sharp tongue. All talk, never bite.

But who was she?

She was prideful, he was too, but he was genuinely curious, and not a lot of things interested him. So he sucked it up and asked.

"Minami who are you?"

"I am Aoki Minami. Are you stupid?" Still this was a mystery that he didn't particularly care for.

Stupid Minami.

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p>Gift to my readers: Below Average Omake #1 [Special Addition]: <span>Bothering Sasuke... and the rest of team seven<span>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

_Silence._

"Sasuke."

_Silence still._

"Sasuuu~"

_More silence._

"Uke~boy!"

_Eyebrow twitch._

"Duck butt."

More twitching.

"Boy with the duck on his head."

Any more twitching and he'd break his eyebrow.

"Hey Sasu-"

"WHAT?"

"Is your hair natural?"

"Go die."

"No fun~"

_Silence._

_Poke._

_Twitch._

_Poke._

_Twitch._

_Poke._

_Twitch._

_Po-_

_SMACK._

"Ow! Kakashi-sensei Sasuke's bullying me!"

"Minami why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM~"

. . .

"WHAT?"

"Kidding Sakura, who would love such a tasteless asshole."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a tasteless asshole!"

"Oops too late."

"Well who do you like?" Eyebrows were raised. Did Minami like someone?

_/In the minds of Team seven/_

"OH Blank-kun~ I love you so direly let us go run away and kill everyone on the planet because everyone is tasteless and asshole-like!"

"Oh Minami-chan~ Let's go take over the universe~!"

"Let's!"

And the two psychopaths ran off plotting world-domination and casually pissing off any S-rank criminal they came across.

_/Back to Reality/_

"Hm. Who do I like?" They all stared.

"Probably Kakashi-kun."

"What?!"

"Yep, because Kakashi is a strong and brave and handsome and perfect." she said in a freakishly deadpanned voice. "How about it Kakashi, want to ditch these loosers and get hitched?"

"Minami you're making me sound like a pedophile."

"Oh you aren't one?"

SMACK.

"I am kidding! I am kidding! It was the mask I swear!"

SMACK.

"Ow! Stop! I said I am sorry!"

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I know cause I am not really sorry."

SMACK.

"Ow! Stop this is abuse! Naruto save me!"

"Uhh... but you did kind of ask for it Minami-chan."

"You're on their side too!" she gasped. "TRAITOR!"

"He was never on your side to begin with." Sasuke muttered.

"So... he's on your side?"

Blink.

"HE'S ON THE GAY SIDE."

Sasuke spat out his drink.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"Naruto I didn't know you swung that way~"

"I don't Minami-chan!" Naruto flushed waving his hands in front of his face.

"Don't deny it! I now know!" She sobbed. "You're cheating on me with the duck butt!"

"W-what?!"

"What does he have that I don't have huh?! Huh!?"

"I-I what are you even talking about Minami?!"

"I am not really sure. What are we talking about?"

Sweatdrop.

"So Sasuke."

. . .

"You ask Naruto out yet?"

STAB.

"Sasuke you went too far!"

Poof.

"Wha?"

. . .

"Oh hey guys. You destroyed my clone."

"C-clone?"

"Yeah. I wanted to sleep in, so I sent a clone in my place."

. . .

and on that day team seven learned that Minami had defective clones.

she was also very good at pissing off a certain Uchiha.

SMACK.

"Ow! I didn't even do anything! This is abuse!"

At least she was finally making friends.

SMACK.

"Kakashi make him stop!"

Kind of.


End file.
